


alternatives

by allechant



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: she was bored out of her mind but all he wanted was to play with his switch. surely they could find some kind of compromise.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	alternatives

Being locked up indoors all day was beginning to drive Gloria a little bit mad.

She understood the importance of staying home, especially since Hammerlocke City alone had reported another 300 new infections just this morning – but she was itching to go somewhere beyond just the supermarket or to get food.

Sure, unlike most of the populace she had access to Hammerlocke Stadium. She could go there, walk around the pitch, stretch her legs a little – but with everything on lockdown, there were certainly no challengers either. And there was only so much training she could do with her pokemon before she lost her mind.

Whereas Raihan seemed perfectly comfortable being cooped up at home. He had ordered the latest model of the Nintendo Switch shortly before the stay-home notices were issued. Gloria didn’t know what game he was playing, but he seemed plenty distracted, which was more than what she could say for herself.

Maybe it would have been better if she had just stayed in Wyndon. But she hadn’t wanted to stay in her Wyndon apartment on her own during this period. The Galar health ministry had been asking citizens to stay home for ages, and Gloria guessed they would implement even stricter measures soon, so she asked Raihan if she could move in with him for the duration of the lockdown just so she wouldn’t be on her own. Raihan was already pretty used to having her stay over since they liked to train together, so he welcomed her, and two days after she made the move to Hammerlocke, the government announced a strict one-month quarantine.

No one was allowed to step outside unless it was for groceries or to buy meals, and even then, the timings were staggered to minimise the number of people out on the streets. People who went out had to wear masks, and anyone who flouted this rule was immediately fined on the spot. Many were unhappy, calling the measures draconian, but Gloria felt like this was the right thing to do.

She was just so awful bored. She had thought to move in with Raihan because he was always so restless on the pitch, and she thought he would empathise with her desire to _do_ something – but nope. The Gym Leader was perfectly fine with lounging on his couch, playing his games. She didn’t even _know_ he gamed.

Gloria wondered if things would be different if she had gone back home instead. She didn’t because her mother actually got infected and was being quarantined, but thankfully hers was a mild case and she was well on the road to recovery. She received daily calls from her mother, but besides that Gloria wasn’t allowed to visit.

Or what if she had moved in with Hop and Leon? But she knew better than to stay with them – it was all well and fine dealing with the two brothers and their energy when they were training or exploring the Wild Area. But watching Hop bounce off the walls of his room when none of them could go out? Gloria _would_ go crazy.

Gloomily, she poked her Ditto, feeling it give way and spring back, kind of like jelly. Her only blessing was that they could freely take pokemon in and out of their boxes. Cycling through the company of all her different pokemon was the only way she was keeping sane. “Ditto, do something. I’m so bored,” she groaned.

Her pokemon stared up at her for a moment, then transformed into another Gloria. It was a perfect copy of her. A little too perfect. Actually, the longer she looked at it, the more weirded out she became. “Okay, never mind. Go back to normal, Ditto.”

Ditto obeyed, once again becoming a pink blob. She returned it to its pokeball, wondering what pokemon she should remove from her box this time. Maybe her Inteleon? He could blow bubbles, maybe that would help pass some time? Flopping on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling and began to count out loud.

She managed to get until fifty before she gave up. Counting took too much effort. She wanted to do something distracting but also brainless. Picking up her phone, Gloria opened ChuTube and tried to find something interesting. A challenge she could do, or some dumbass PikPok compilation she could laugh at.

Before this lockdown, Gloria had never been so active on social media. And _before_ this lockdown, Raihan had never been so…not active. Oh, how the tables turned. She was mindlessly scrolling away when she suddenly saw an interesting video title and paused. “My boyfriend reacts to me walking in naked.” Huh. Interesting.

It was a compilation, so she watched – she supposed this trend only started after the lockdown since most of these guys looked like they were working from home or something. It was actually kind of cute. She thought most of the guys would pounce on their naked wife or girlfriend immediately, but some of the responses were pretty adorable. When the video was over, she put her phone down on the bed and began to wonder how Raihan would react if she appeared naked in front of him.

Not like Raihan was her boyfriend or anything. He was a fellow League member and a friend, that was all. But he was pretty cute, he was _in the house_ , and no matter what happened it would probably be entertaining. At least more so than just staring at her ceiling for the next half an hour.

But did she _want_ to appear naked in front of Raihan? Her cheeks warmed at the thought. She doubted he had _never_ seen a naked woman before given how good-looking he was, but this was different. She wasn’t some drunk groupie pouncing on him the moment he stepped out of Hammerlocke Stadium – she was the Champion. She and Raihan respected each other, but she didn’t know whether that would hold true if she – well. But now the idea was in her head, it refused to just go away.

Maybe she should just go downstairs and see what he was up to first. Yeah. Gloria pushed herself off the bed – but then she paused, glancing at her phone. The idea simply would not perish. It wasn’t like she _wanted_ Raihan to see her naked…or did she? She clapped her hands to her cheeks, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Oh Arceus. She _did_. A significant part of her definitely wanted him to see her naked.

Curse stupid Raihan and his stupid good looks, even though he clearly had no idea what his mere existence was doing to her. Standing in front of the mirror, Gloria resolutely stripped off her clothes, studying her reflection’s naked form. Oh man. She knew she was small, but now that she was _really_ staring, she looked like a kid.

Well, whatever. She had decided to do this and no matter what, she would proceed with her plan. Fuelled by a heady combination of recklessness and boredom, Gloria grabbed a fluffy white towel from the cupboard, wrapping it around her tiny frame.

Worst-case scenario, she could play it off as an accident and claim she was on the way to take a bath. Never mind that the bathrooms were all on the second floor. She would figure that out later. Carefully, she opened the door and made her way down the stairs to the living room. Nowadays, Raihan was only ever found in three places – his bedroom, the living room or Hammerlocke Stadium.

He definitely wasn’t in the stadium today. She paused at the stairs, watching his profile as he concentrated intensely on his game, a pair of headphones jammed over his ears. His Flygon was seated beside him, also looking at the screen. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. What was the worst that could happen?

Oh, she knew what could happen. Their relationship would get awkward as hell. But Raihan was easy-going, so maybe they’d get over it quickly?

She was beginning to lose her nerve. Her toes curled, and she clenched her fingers around her towel – outside of her room, this felt like a very bad idea. Maybe she shouldn’t go through with this. She didn’t want to potentially ruin their friendship.

With a quiet sigh of defeat, she prepared to head back up the stairs, but Flygon’s sensitive hearing picked up her sigh and he turned around, looking quizzically at her. Raihan noticed his pokemon’s head moving. “What’s wrong, buddy?” he asked, pausing his game and looking around as well. His teal gaze met Gloria’s, who was suddenly frozen in place on the stairs. This was not part of the plan.

“Gloria?” Raihan blinked. “You looking for the bathroom? You should know where it is – it’s on the second floor, right opposite your room.” He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the screen. She blinked. Raihan had barely even looked at her. The recklessness came back, this time accompanied by a touch of annoyance, and she strode towards him, only stopping when she was right behind the couch.

He was still distracted by his game. Taking a deep breath, Gloria dropped the towel and walked around the side of the couch, standing a short distance away from the television. “Raihan.” He didn’t hear her, so she raised her voice a bit. “Raihan!”

The Gym Leader looked up at that, meeting her gaze first, then abruptly he noticed she wasn’t wearing anything, and she watched with a feeling of satisfaction as his jaw dropped. He didn’t say anything for a moment, his gaze just flitting across her body as though he wasn’t quite sure where to look until finally, he went back to staring at her face. Then he paused his game, took off his headphones, and put his hand over Flygon’s eyes. “Gloria, you don’t have any clothes on!” he whispered.

“I know.” She was beginning to feel a little self-conscious since Raihan still had yet to make a move. Unless covering Flygon’s eyes counted as a move. “Uh…do I look weird or something?” She looked down at herself. Yeah, she was short and slender, and her body looked almost like a pre-pubescent child’s. But she was already eighteen, she wouldn’t grow anymore, and she would make do with what she had.

“No, no. You don’t look weird.” Raihan coughed. “Just…I don’t know, maybe you should go and put your clothes back on?” he suggested.

If _that_ was going to be Raihan’s reaction, then it was pretty anti-climactic. She was almost disappointed. “I knew it. I look like a kid, don’t I?” She squeezed her left boob, not that there was much to squeeze. “I wish I had bigger boobs…”

Raihan made a strangled sort of sound. “I think they look fine just the way they are.” She noticed he was staring at her left boob, where her hand was. Experimentally, she placed her other hand on her right boob, rolling her nipple between her fingers just to see whether she’d get some kind of reaction. Raihan bit his lip, and when he met her gaze again, he looked almost fearful. “Gloria. What the hell are you doing.”

She struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn’t sound too corny. But the way he looked so intently at her – it was extremely distracting, and it made her feel _hot_. Like her entire body was flushing. “I want you to touch me, Raihan.” That was her voice, but it didn’t sound like _her_. It was lower, more sensual, almost lustful.

“Are you drunk?” But he was getting off the couch all the same, approaching her slowly like she was some kind of skittish wild pokemon and he was afraid she might run away. Flygon remained on the couch, resolutely looking away from them, which Gloria was grateful for. “Did getting locked up for a week drive you mad?”

His voice was husky, and she had never heard him sounding this way before – it was a voice that sent a shiver down her spine, and when he was standing right in front of her she had to tip her head back to meet his gaze, he was _so tall_. He still looked a little conflicted, but she was _certain_ he wanted her, that she wasn’t misinterpreting the desire she saw on his face. “Maybe,” she whispered, reaching for his hand.

He didn’t stop her as she pulled his hand towards her boobs. A jolt ran through her at the feeling of his warm skin against hers. It felt so different from when she was touching herself. She let out a soft sigh as his thumb brushed against her nipple.

“We should take this upstairs,” he murmured, and she didn’t protest, following him as he made a beeline for his bedroom. Once they were both inside the room, he closed the door, but he didn’t do anything, just watching her. She stood there, impatient and wanting. “Gloria. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, and there was a little plea in his voice, almost as though he was begging her to change her mind.

“Do I look unsure?” She didn’t know where the boldness came from but she yanked on his hoodie and pulled him down for a kiss – she had to tiptoe still but when their lips met she moaned and she hadn’t realised just how _much_ she had wanted this, how his touch and his smile had been lingering in the back of her mind and being in close proximity to him all the time for an entire week was making her a little crazy.

His hands slipped around her waist and she pressed herself into him, unable to find it in herself to care about what he might think of her. His touch unleashed a deep-seated desire she had been suppressing for Arceus knew how long and if she didn’t have Raihan _now_ , she might just spontaneously combust.

“Raihan.” His name fell from her lips and she felt his hands tighten around her and the next thing she knew she was looking up at him, her back pressed into his bed, and there was a wild look in his teal eyes that she found so familiar, that slightly-crazed look he had when he was in the midst of a challenging battle and he was pushing himself to the limit.

She had been intimate with other people before but they never went all the way, and it was never quite like this – they were gentle and slow and almost boring, and while Raihan’s touch was still soft and wondering his eyes were filled with need and she thought that if she pushed hard enough, he might snap.

“You’re still clothed.” She tugged at his hoodie, and as though it was a command, he took it off, and she ran her hands over the defined lines of his abs, stroked the sharp vee that led underneath the hem of his sweatpants. “Slightly better.”

“Only slightly? You’re a demanding one.” His lips quirked up into a familiar sinful smile, one she had seen so many times in pictures and on the pitch, a challenging grin that made her want to run her hands down his back and sink her nails into his skin. “Thought you were little miss Champ, all prim and proper. What would the people say?”

“I don’t care what they say. They can say whatever they want.” His bed smelled like him, a strangely intoxicating blend of cologne and the forest and all kinds of wild places – he was freedom, he was a dream. Her fingers stroked his face. “Touch me,” she almost begged, and he readily obliged – his lips met hers again and she felt his hands cup her breasts, kneading and squeezing, pinching and teasing her nipples. She spread her legs a bit, cradling him between her thighs, and she was satisfied to feel how much he wanted her as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, clutching onto him like a lifeline.

Raihan was aggressive during pokemon battles but now he was so soft that it almost felt like a different person – his hands glided smoothly across her skin and his lips were loving, the whispers that fell from his mouth reverent. “Gloria.” And her name sounded like a prayer in his voice. She wondered how long he had wanted her.

He gave in too quickly, too easily – he looked at her with the yearning eyes of a lover and she gave herself to him, letting her head loll back so he could pepper her neck and jaw with kisses. Skin against skin, she was surrounded by Raihan, by his touch and his scent and if she let her mind drift enough, she could convince herself that she was a part of him now, branded into his mind and heart, a second shadow.

“Take it off.” Again, her voice used by someone who wasn’t her – she tugged at his sweatpants, and Raihan did what she wanted, allowing her to finally see the hard length that had been grinding against her inner thighs. She reached for it, hesitant – she had never really touched a dick before, not skin on skin, not like this.

He hissed when her fingers curled around him and moved, up and down – there was already wetness on the tip, and when she gently stroked her thumb over the little slit, she felt the clear liquid clinging to her skin. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving. “Wait. Have you done this before?” he asked, and his voice was ragged. Suddenly, he seemed unsure.

“No. Not really. Not this way,” she admitted, and his gaze softened – his other hand reached up to cup her cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch. She had seen hints of how tender he could be – when he was with his pokemon, when he was with good friends like Leon and Sonia, but never like this, never so gentle.

It only felt right that he would be her first time, the first real one – the previous time she tried to hook up with Bede and while it wasn’t a horrible experience, she lost her nerve halfway and fled before they could get to this point. Even now she and the fairy Gym Leader were kind of awkward with each other. It wasn’t that Bede was terrible in bed or something. But he…he just wasn’t Raihan.

“Come here.” He placed his fingers on her chin and pulled her down to him, and this time their kiss was less hungry and needy, and she trembled when he nipped playfully at her mouth, his free hand twining in her hair. Her lips parted for him and his tongue swept inside her mouth – she felt her toes curl as desire pooled in her belly, and all she could think about was him. Him on her, around her, inside her.

“I want –” she gasped, feeling his hands on her hips, sliding down her thighs, teasing her. “Please.” His hands wandered closer, and she arched her back, feeling the almost _painful_ brush of his fingers against her sensitive skin. Raihan looked at her and his teal eyes burned – she spread her legs further apart, a clear invitation, and he exhaled. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bit her lip.

“You’ll be the death of me.” But his index finger brushed lightly against her clit and she threw her head back, that single touch alone sending an electric jolt through her entire body – she trembled. “Arceus, Gloria, you’re so _wet_ already.” She heard him hiss, and suddenly a long finger was sinking inside her and her breath hitched, her thighs quivering. Raihan was touching her. Another finger went in and he made a come-hither gesture inside her and suddenly everything exploded behind her eyelids as she moaned for him, unable to stop herself.

It was different, so completely different from her own hands, her own fingers – so different from what she imagined it to be like. Her thoughts paled in comparison to how it really felt, vibrant, sharp, colourful like fireworks bursting throughout her – she grew aware of a loud keening and realised it was _her_. Raihan was watching her intently, and when his name left her lips in a choked whisper, he leant forward and captured her moans with his mouth.

She was almost at the edge when he suddenly withdrew his hand, and she was left gasping from the high, both frustrated and empty. She opened her mouth, but he lifted his hand and spread his fingers and she saw her wetness glistening on his skin, a thin thread connecting the two – her gaze flitted to him and he looked almost mesmerised. She reached for his wrist, eliciting a little gasp – a _gasp_ from _Raihan_ – and she pulled his fingers to her mouth. She made sure to meet his gaze as she parted her lips, running her tongue over his fingers, licking up her own wetness.

He never looked away from her. She sucked his fingers into her mouth, and she had never felt so bold, so confident, so _sexy_ , never before this moment. He watched her with his eyes wide, and when she let his fingers slip back out of her mouth, there was a pause, a moment of confusion, and the next thing she knew she was under him again, his hands holding her shoulders down, both their chests heaving.

Raihan didn’t ask if she was ready. He didn’t have to – his eyes did the questioning, and she clenched his bedsheets, the ache between her legs almost painful at this point. She could feel the cool air against her core, and she had never been so terribly, acutely aware of how empty it felt between her thighs. “Please.” It was the softest of whispers but when he heard it something seemed to crack and he exhaled, a long, ragged breath. He released her shoulders and she felt one hand on her knee – he pushed lightly on it, forcing her legs to spread further apart, and she whimpered.

His other hand he placed next to her face, and something passed between them, an unspoken agreement – she felt his hard length gliding against her dripping sex, and she gasped, her eyes widening. She wanted it. She wanted him. He paused for just a second, then he re-angled himself and she felt the tip of him against her. She bit her lip, bracing herself for the pain she heard would come but his hand stroked her cheek and she relaxed a little. He lowered himself so that he was right on top of her, their bodies melded together. “Bite down on my shoulder if it hurts,” he instructed.

She looped her arms around his neck and placed her teeth against his bare skin. He slowly pushed, and she felt the tip, just the tip entering – he hissed, and she tensed slightly, nervous. He didn’t rush her, just waiting for her to unwind, and when he felt her body relax, he began to move. Her teeth sank a bit more into his skin but no, it didn’t really hurt. She was being _spread_ apart and there was a dull ache, but it wasn’t pain, not like what she had expected. Then he pushed in further and suddenly he was fully inside her and Gloria let go of his shoulder, gasping.

“Fuck, Gloria. You’re so _tight_.” His whisper made her shiver and when he began to move, she cried out, lost in the sharp new sensations pulsing through her body. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his body rock against hers – he wasn’t fast or impatient. Instead, he was slow and gentle, and he eased her into it, allowing her to get used to the feeling of having him inside her.

As he slid himself slowly, languidly, in and out of her, she felt his lips on her neck and she tilted her head, allowing him greater access. He was sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, just slightly above her pulse, and she whimpered, instinctively squeezing her eyes shut. She released his neck, her hands fisting the bedsheets, and one of his hands caught hers, their fingers intertwining. She felt his teeth graze her skin, his sharp canine dragging across her soft flesh.

“Faster,” she panted when his tenderness became less pleasure and more teasing – she wanted more, and he gladly obliged, pulling out almost till the tip and abruptly slamming back inside her. She swore she saw stars behind her closed eyelids. She reached for him, her fingernails digging into his back, and she heard him groan.

“You feel so good.” His breath was warm on her skin, and she writhed underneath him, unable to pull together the words to respond. “I’ve been –“ His words were cut off when she pulled his face back down to hers, their lips meeting. It felt right. _This_ felt right. How long had she wanted this? She wasn’t even sure, but she could barely think about anything beyond Raihan and his touch and his scent and the fact that he was inside her, making her his.

They broke apart, and she was panting, holding tightly onto him as he pounded into her. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from his. He looked almost desperate, and that was not something she was used to seeing on Raihan. “I need you,” she said, and his eyes widened. She felt him slowing down a little, and she reached up, cupping his face in her hands. “Please don’t stop,” she begged, and she sighed his name when he picked up the pace, this time even faster than he was before.

He slid his hands under her butt, tilting her hips, and she cried out as he slammed into her from this new angle – somehow, it felt like he was going in even deeper than he was earlier, and every single thrust seemed to hit _just_ the right spot. Her head thrashed back and forth but she was beyond caring, all the sensations and the pleasure building up in her body until she could hardly breathe. She was on the verge of coming, lingering right on the cusp, when she felt his fingers slide over her clit. Just his touch alone undid her, and Raihan covered her mouth with his own so that she screamed into him, her pussy squeezing him tight as she came.

He continued to thrust into her while she came around him, but with her lips parted so sensuously and her cheeks rosy, brown eyes soft and dazed, her body trembling – it didn’t take long before Raihan had to pull out and his seed spurted on her, the thick, sticky white pooling all over her flat stomach. They just looked at each other for a while, recovering from their climax. Gloria was still breathing hard, and as she stared at Raihan, she wondered if he was as satisfied as she was, or if he felt the same ache in his chest when he looked at her.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked, his voice still a little breathless. He got off the bed, grabbing a small towel from his cupboard, and leant over to wipe his seed off her skin – she watched as he cleaned her meticulously, her eyes half-closed.

“Great.” Her voice was faint. Once he was done wiping her down, he turned away, using the towel to clean his own dick. Gloria rolled over to face him and, reaching out, she ran a finger gently down his back. He tensed up at her touch. “Cuddle with me?” she asked. She felt the sudden urge to just curl up in his arms and close her eyes for a while. Raihan glanced at her, and there was a smile on his lips.

“You didn’t even need to ask.” He tossed the towel aside and got back onto the bed, and Gloria snuggled up against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her heart was still racing. “Just…I was wondering. Is this going to be a one-time thing, or?” His voice was filled with uncertainty. She looked up to meet his gaze.

“It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be,” she offered, trying not to sound too hopeful. What if he didn’t want commitment? Or what if he already regretted what they did? Raihan seemed to consider, his fingers running through her hair, and she found herself holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

“I want this to continue,” he finally said, leaning his chin on top of her head. “It’d be a shame if we just stopped here, right?” There was a smile on his face, but his gaze was tender, and Gloria leant her head against his shoulder, feeling strangely happy.

“Then we can continue for as long as we want,” she replied, and the both of them fell silent, enjoying each other’s company. Gloria idly thought about this quarantine and what it had led to. Maybe there really _was_ a silver lining to everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm frickin bored during this lockdown I swear


End file.
